What Goes On At Camp Konoha
by pandabooAKA
Summary: in an all out brawl lots of things and characters fail. Karin is BASHED throughout this entire story. It is a camp fic!
1. Karin's an asshole

My first post is a multi chapter. This is a idea I had while drifting off in class. I really want some reviews. And since I know there are haters go ahead and hate mother fukahs. The story is basically a random pick. No character bashing, No nothing. Just my very new style of writing. Its called experience. Which is very new to a lot of writers out there. So yeah. Anyway I hope you love this and hit me up with some major reviews. Thanks.

Sasuke POV

We sat at the corner waiting for our bus to come pick us up for summer camp. Me and Naruto's moms sort of did this to get us out the house for what ever they had planned to do with their husbands. Also so we wouldn't be stuck at home with our minds in the gutter.

What I hated most about summer camp was Karin. Everybody there hated Karin. She was always trying to get laid. She slept with almost every guy on campus and cheated on her clueless boyfriend with five other guys. The bus finally pulled up as me and Naruto got on the bus and sat next to Sakura. "Sup Sakura?" Naruto treated her as if she was one of the guys. And she acted as if she was one of the guys. Don't get this misunderstood though. Sakura is as straight as a pencil led. "Sup Naruto?" She smiled as her braces shined in the sunlight. I suddenly felt something running their hand down my chest. Then there was a couple slapping noises and I heard Naruto say "YOUR SUCH A FUCKING SLUT KARIN!" Naruto had pimp slapped Karin unconscious.

Everybody on the bus who saw would have something to talk about on the long ride to camp.

At Summer Camp Konoha Which Is Now Normal POV

The camp was beautiful. On the poster and in real life, which was rare, because usually it would be some dumb old fucked up run-down piece of shit and waste of money. "ATTENTION ALL PAIN IN THE ASSES!" Kakashi the owner of the camp called from a large outdoor stage that was surrounded by a lot of teenagers. They were restless, loud, and in the mood to talk while authority was speaking. "ATTENTION ALL MOTHER FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASSES!" Everybody got quiet as Kakashi sensei continued speaking. "As you all know this is camp Konoha. A very well known camp." He was suddenly interrupted by the teens who started talking again. "SHUT. UP!" They got quiet. "Listen. Here are the rules that you aren't going to follow. No drinking. No smoking. No physical contact that will lead to death or pregnancy. No foul language and No trying to murder Karin. " There was an awkward silence which was soon broken by Kakashi who had the students say the camp pledge.

" I plan to not make anybodies life here hell. That is the authorities job. I am here to associate and get off my lazy ass. I am a student here and it is my job to know what my job is, whatever that means." Kakashi walked off stage and Mr. Eugene the third spoke over the intercom that all students better find a cabin.

Naruto POV

I was walking to my cabin. Which was the last one because all the others were filled. I walked in forgetting I looked like a ten. Karin greeted me with a seductive walk and a sluttish smile. "Naruto Kun will be sleeping with me." I heard her say as she left the cabin. "You're her kun?" Shikamaru shook his head at me as he continued drinking out of his water bottle. " No. Its just that Karin's a hoe." Shikamaru laughed as Hinata entered the cabin in a beautiful sundress. "There's my Chan!" I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips softly. " Ew. There's my lunch." Shikamaru said as his face turned into playful disgust. I stopped kissing Hinata and looked at Shikamaru.

"See Shikamaru? That's why you don't have a girlfriend now asshole." I told him. Hinata giggled to herself as she walked over to where my stuff was and began unpacking it for me. Hinata had became my girlfriend last month and she was already acting like my wife. I lost my virginity to her and everything. She was my first girl kiss. Sasuke was my first kiss period. And my second.

The happy moments suddenly faded as Sakura walked in pissed, Sasuke walked in pissed, and Karin walked in with them. "Kakashi said we will be bunking with sluttish bitch for the summer." Sasuke looked up at the cabin sealing. "Dear Lord, what did I do ?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Karin as she twirled her hair at me while popping her gum and smiling like a sluttish ass bitch. "Didn't I just kick your ass earlier?" I asked her as she continued a ' how to get a man failure routine'. "But I want to start over. How about we make love faces?" Sakura slapped the back of Karin's head sending her to the ground. "How about you go to hell and never return?" Karin slowly got up and made a come back I wasn't expecting. "With you Sakura I'm already in it." The whole cabin 'oooooooooooooooohed at Karin's comeback. "TRIFLING ASS BITCH!"

Karin exited the cabin angrily followed behind an angry Sakura who was followed by Shikamaru who started screaming "BITCH FIGHT!"

We all ran out of our cabins to see the epic bitch fight between Karin and Sakura. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

So what do you think about this fic so far? Do you like it? Any grammar mistakes NEED to be told . Thanks though!


	2. The Bitch Fight

Hello. I guess this is chapter two of the very epic camp story. Where we last left off Shikamaru had screamed something about a bitch fight.

**Naruto POV**

We watched as Sakura threw Karin on the ground and proceeded to kick the crap out of her. Before she could finish Karin rolled over tripping Sakura and making her fall with blood dripping out her busted lip. "GO TO HELL!" Sakura got up and spit on the ground rolling up her sleeves. "What are you going to do?" Karin asked as Sakura ran over to her and punched her in the stomach. She grabbed her by her neck choking her while the crowd of people including myself cheered "SA-KUR-A!" I had to admit she was kicking Karin's ass. Why not cheer?

"Your a little bi-" Sakura gripped Karin's neck harder as her face started turning blue."Shut-up." Sakura smirked as she dropped Karin on the ground who was gasping for air like a fish who had been on the shore too long. Sakura turned to leave when Karin got up and punched Sakura with her last bit of strength sending Sakura to the ground knocked out cold. Everybody left booing Karin.

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran over to Sakura while jumping Karin in the process. "Sakura are you okay?" How come Sasuke always got clueless at times like this? "**YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SHE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT SO DOES SHE LOOK OKAY?"** Sasuke tried to ponder on that but was suddenly hit by Sakura's fist of fury. She got up slowly and fell back on the ground. He got up and left while saying "I know where im not needed." "Naruto take me back to the cabin." Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style and took her back to the cabin where nobody else other then the two were. "You really **almost** kicked Karin's ass. " Naruto always knew how to make her smile. "Yeah. I know. I was so close. Karin may be a slut but the bitch sure can throw a punch." They both laughed at the idea of Karin having any skills other then failure. Hinata soon returned and rushed over to Naruto with some ramen she had made. " You seriously kicked ass." Hinata looked over at Sakura. "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." It grew silent as she drifted off into deep sleep.

"Naruto now that Sakura is sleep how about we do something nasty?" Hinata looked at Naruto with hungry eyes as she led him to the bathroom locking the door behind them.

**Sasuke POV**

I walked into the cabin only to reveal Hinata screaming Naruto's name loudly while there was loud banging on the door. The first night and they are already taking this as a time to bump and grind? The way she was screaming his name means they must have been having one hell of a time in there. I knocked on the door and as soon as I did there was zipping noises and Hinata said something about how every time they have sex he's leaving her wanting even more.

They exited the bathroom quickly looking quite flushed. I entered finding the bathroom looking normal... hmmm...

I hope you liked this chapter and i hope i get another chapter going! THANKS! P.S I KnOW ITS r3ally short. Next chappie will be long.


	3. Drama and Hate

Thanks FlameOfAFriend94! One review not too long after I posted! This is chapter 3 of my story. I really hope people favorite me and all that jizz. YES!

After Karin was almost beaten to a pulp everything went back to normal. Naruto and Hinata still had sex on the daily bases. Karin was now a blackeyed boyfriendless loser. Sasuke had ended up with Ino and that was that.

In the Lunch Room Which Is Naruto's POV

The cafeteria was full of campers. Gaara and his girlfriend were making out at our table. Hinata was resting her nead on my shoulder, Ino's face was in her lunch because after her and Sasuke's playdate she spent all night gossiping with Sakura about it, Neji was meditating, and Karin was all alone. She can go to hell anyway with her rachid ass. She looked like she was crying and that made me feel bad about jumping her yesterday. I sighed and got up from my seat walking over to where she sat and nudged her. "Hey Karin I-" I was cut off as she kissed me and wouldn't let go. I pushed her and she moaned like i was giving her continuous pleasure. I felt really bad though. so I stopped pushing her and just tounged her. I felt like I could go places with her that I couldn't go with Hinata. Wait. I don't mean that do I? No. Im in love with my baby Hina. I pushed her off me and she fell on her ass. She ws breathing heavily and got up pointing at a teary eyed Hinata. Her mouth was wide open as silent tears ran down her face. She ran out of the cafeteria and I followed her out.

Normal POV

Hinata hid behind a tree as Naruto soon gave up looking for her and began punching the oposite side of the tree not knowing she was there. "Stop." His eyebrow raised as he looked behind the tree and didn't talk letting her take the chance to cuss him out. "Naruto how could you? I thought you were different from the guys and you do this! Do you realize this has ruined our relationship? Why'd you do it anyway?" He didn't need to look for the words to tell her. " Karin is a bitch but I felt bad about jumping her. I never want to hit a woman. I never want to hurt you. Hinata you know how I am. Whatever I do that leads someone else into pain I always end up regreting." She looked pissed. " Have you slept with her? Do you have any past together?" He squinted his eyes and looked at Hinata with a that's so stupid I should'nt even answer that face. "Hinata no. Ive only slept with you. But maybe..." He looked down at the ground. "This wasn't meant to be. Ive already cheated on you once and I don't want to hurt you a third time. She was in shock that he would say something like that. This relationship was **going** to work out. They were **going** to get married. She was **going** to have his children. Relationships weren't ever perfect. She backed him up against the tree, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They soon broke the kiss for air. "Naruto I love you like nobody else. Why would I end something so special?" He smiled. "I don't know. But I don't want to." They were going to kiss again when Karin's voice broke the moment.

"Awwwwww. Isn't that sweet?" Naruto let go of Hinata and looked at Karin like no person ever looked at her. Happily. " Karin You just don't stop making hell do you?" She smirked as she looked at Hinata. "Hinata do you know about Naruto's daughter?" Karin was trying to start some mess. But she didn't know. "What daughter?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh damn. So you didnt tell her about sophie?" Hinata's eyes grew large as she remembered Sophie. Naruto said he wasn'ther father. It was Ino's kid. She just din't know the dad. Hinata looked at Naruto and he looked like: Why Now?

She slapped him furiously in the face. " WE ARE OVER! SHE IS YOURS ISNT SHE? " He couldnt say yes. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She ran back to the cabin and he knew there was no way of getting out of this one. "Karin, you and your slutty ass have ruined my entire life. You ruined everybodies life by ever existing. The one second I actually care about you and you do this. I'm not even sure if she's my daughter. I hate you Karin. How does it feel to be hated you hoe?"

He walked away like nothing had happened at all and the way he was headed he was going for Ino's. "Hoe." She shrugged it off preparing to go tell Hinata he was headed for Ino' day was getting good until she was stopped by Sakura. "Im telling Hinata that Sophies Sasuke's you idiot. ånd a couple minutes later Hinata was trying to figure out a way to apologize to Naruto. "SHIT! AND HERE I WAS THINKING I WAS ONTO SOMETHING!" Karin said as she walked through the woods planning a way to finally come up with something so good it would breake up Hinata and Naruto forever.

Okay so tell me about this chapter. Was it good? Tell me about my grammar!


	4. Karin's A Failure

hi. This is chapter 4. I have been working on this all night long. I am so proud of myself for starting something im actually interested in finishing. Any grammar mistakes shall be thanked so I can do better. On with this fic! Now where did we leave off? Oh yeah!

Karin POV

I had finally figured out a way to break them up forever. But why would I tell you? That would ruin the surprise! What do you mean I always fail so what's the point of telling you anyway? You don't know a good break-up plan when you hear one! But you didn't hear which is my point exactly. My inner self was exploding with excitement as I entered the cabin I was sharing with Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Naruto looked pissed."Naruto can I talk to you?" Hinata seemed sad. "No." My eyes widened as Naruto walked outside all cool. Shikamaru looked surprised at the fact that he thought Naruto would ever be that mean to a person. Hinata looked hurt. "Girl you don't need him." I said as my plan was rolling into action. Hinata stopped shedding tears and got the confident look on her face. "Yeah. If Naruto doesn't need you it's time to move on." Sakura said as she jumped off the top bunk. Oh yeah! See Im not a failure after all! "I guess you guys are right! Naruto can go to hell! Plus he wasn't even that great at sex anyway!" "YEAH!" We all looked at Shikamaru like he was stupid. "What? Im just saying. Plus I hear he's sneaking round with a girl on campus." Hinata looked as pissed as ever as she exited the cabin. This was going to be good.

NORMAL POV

Naruto had fell asleep under a tree next to a girl Hinata suspected was the one Shikamaru was talking about. His eyes suddenly shot open as he looked at Hinata. "Can you stop following me?" He asked as he got up facing her. "Can you stop treating me like this?" Hinata crossed her arms. "I think you followed me out here because yor a jealous bitch with trust issues." Hinata was in shock. "ME? **ISSUES**? That woke up the person that Hinata suspected was a girl. " Naruto what the fuck happened? " It was really a cute boy. Not cuter then Naruto. "Nothing." Hinata finally understood now. "YOUR GAY?" Naruto laughed as he kissed Hinata. He broke the kiss and backed her against a tree. "No. He's my friend elementary school. Your my girlfriend Hinata." Hinata was confused as the strange boy walked away. "Relationships are never perfect. And you keep running back to something that was never meant to be. We aren't ready for a full scale relationship. So why do you keep trying to make it work?"

Hinata was hurt and she didn't want it to end. "Because I belive we were meant to be. You've been outvoted because so do everybody else. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She pulled him into a hug. "But the thing is Hinata..." She was so tired of his excuses."Im not really in love with you." She pushed him away. "So everything that weve done... all those times I said I loved you... they were for nothing." He ws so frustrated beyond reason. "I mean Hina its not-" She cut him off. "Don't ever call me Hina. Only people that love me call me Hina. " She was going to walk away. "Can we be friends?'" She looked at him angrily. "That would be awkward now wouldn't it? Why be friends with someone like you anyway?" She walked way leaving him heartbroken and upset.

At A Camp Assembly...

"Attention!" The children shut up because they didnt want Kakashi raising his voice like last time. "There is going to be a dance this friday! You all have three days to find dates!" The audience cheered with excitement as Rock-lee 'broke it down'. "As you all know we will also be having a battle of the sexes." The guys cheered while the girls stuck thier tongues out like litle kids. "That will be next Monday. That is all. You may return to whatever it was you were doing." Everybody except Naruto continued talking as he walked back into his cabin. "You looked depressed." Hinata's voice filled his heart with alot of worry. But he said nothing. "Can we stop all this fighting and show people what a sucsesful couple is like?" He smiled as he was about to say yes. Karin ran inlike jackson off of Hannah Montanna. "NO!**NO!**" Naruto grabbed Hinata by her waist and kissed her as Karin fell to her knees and cried.

So what do you think about this chapter? Thanks and R&R!


	5. Battle Of The Sexes

Hey! This is chapter 5 of my story! Hope you like it!

Kakashi had everybody line up for the battle of the sexes. They ended up having to move the date of the dance since a lot of things weren't done in time. "Ok. I know you all know that this is a week battle. So lets get started shall we? I need three volunteers from each team." The boys pushed out Naruto, Neji and Sasuke."What the hell?" Neji hated competitions and usually chose to stay on the sidelines. He turned to Naruto and Sasuke "I'm going to kill somebody if you two embarrass yourselves." The girls pushed out Sakura, Hinata and Karin. "Lets kick some lazy butt." Sakura got into a fighting stance. Shikamaru heard this and took this quite offensive.

Your assignment is going to be a rap battle. Only its freestyle. You each get fifteen seconds. And go!" Everybody's eyes got wide as Sakura stepped up first letting the beat sink in.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm going to beast cuz these boys are slow. I am the best if you don't know. I am about to steal the show. My hair is pink .my jeans are tight. Just had sex with your boyfriend last night. I'm on top on another level. I just buried your dignity without a shovel." The whole crowd oooooohed as Naruto let the beat sink in.

"You say you're the best but you're a failure like Karin. She's getting HIV testing when she's like I have to go somewhere. I'm kicking your ass. I'm busting a rhyme. I heard you talk about ugly people to pass the time. The mirror broke when you looked in it. Don't talk about everybody else. Ragedy, Jacked up? Look at yourself." The crowd started getting into it.

Hinata cracked her knuckles as she thought about what to say.

"I am the mother fucking queen. You're a straight up loser. I hate Karin but she's on my side. I can't mentally bruise her. She says she gets screwed when she'll try to pay me for sex. The bitch was acting like a lesbo. No offense! If you really think about it though? Karin's not the only hoe. All you bitches walking around thinking a dress showing all breast is clothes? Hinata Hyuga

can get a little nasty. Karin's the main problem here. She's tricking. Want something? You can ask me."

The crowd loved this, as they knew Sasuke was going to kill it.

"Hello motherfuckers, bitches, assholes, and such. Be magically transformed by my magical touch. I am a fucking beast. I'll have to wipe my hands before I touch you. There's an ugly disease and I can already tell who's got it. Thank you very much. I use protection. I'm way passed Cell. I was born with the name perfection. Get it straight and don't get your self twisted. I'm fresher then a new pair a Nikes. Do you get this?"

The crowd actually took the time to wait at what Karin was going to say.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this. Next time tell me before you choose me. Men's magazine? I'm going to screw this. I love Dereon brand. I am a Foster the people fan. You wanted freestyle I guess I gave it to you man. as for all the others who actually made a plan. They took a damn sharpie and wrote it on their hand."

The crowd cheered for Karin. The last one up was Neji. He got more time then the rest of them because he was the finale.

"Chicks with the long hair beat it like Michael Jackson. We all know it was tracks. Aint nobody got to ask. Yes you did good. I'm giving you applause. But you all sounded boring and drag like Rick Ross. I'm considered as a Newboy. I've never done this before. LOL to the girls for trying but go ahead and face the door. You were all signing your name under fate and Karin helped it even more. And all you people who wanted the girls to win your listening skills are poor."

The crowd was silent as the judges chose the winner.

Who is it going to be? Find out next chapter. I know this chapter was really short. Net one will be longer.


	6. Winners And Losers Of Love

"Boys." Kakashi said. after constant screaming he told them this was just the begining. That all students needed to report to thier cabin and build stamina for thier long day tomorow. Which ws not understandible at all.

Near the lake on the camp Hinata and Naruto were laying on the grass looking at the stars. "Hina?" Naruto asked Hinata as she sat up to look at him."Yes?" He got up too and they faced each other. "What's wrong with this relationship?" He had a half happy and half worried smile on his face. "?" Hinata answered quickly. Hinata wasnt doing this again. "Because it's just..."He trailed off as he layed back down. **"Just what?"** Naruto looked at the angry Hinata. "**I dont even think you know what the fuck you want!"** Hinata was yelling but not loud enough to be heard by anybody else. Naruto kept cool and decided there was no point of arguing with Hinata. "It's just that this is working out and its not. Because we have been breaking up and making up and arguing ever since we got here." Hinata **wasnt** going to cry."Then why are you still in my face?" Hinata had turned her back on Naruto. Now she was facing the lake. "I dont know. But you wont have to worry about me any longer. " Naruto stood leaving Hinata hurt. "Oh and by the way I know what I want. And your not it." He walked away. Hinata's mouth had opened slightly as she listened to his last comment. They walked thier separate ways. It was over. The relationship had ended.

IN THE CABIN...

"Hey mom."

"Naruto what is it honey? How are you doing?"

"Fine. But I want to go home."

"Why what happened?"

"I just really need to come home sick."

"How soon do you want to come back? You just started camp!"

"I dont fit in."

"You know everybody there."

"Mom please just let me come home!"

"So you expect me to get up and drive 30 miles at 10:00 pm to come get your lazy broke ass?"

"You do everything else."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Sorry ma. Please just come pick me up ASAP."

"How about H2TNCIT?"

"H2TNCIT?"

"Hell-To-The-NO-Cuz-Im-tired."

"*sigh*WHEN THEN?"

"Tomorow at twelve P.M"

"Thanks mom your the best."

"I know."

Naruto hung up his cell phone after saying good bye. "N-Naruto?" Naruto saw Sakura. "Your going home so soon. Why?" He sighed. "Me and Hina broke up." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Again?" Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked like she could care less."What happened?" Sakura seemed really concerned when it came to him."I told her the relationship was wierd. That we keep arguing. And she said I dont know what I want." Sakura looked down and then looked back up. "But I dont think thats why I brought it up." Sakura looked confused. "Then why did you bring it up?" Naruto looked at Sakura. "Because Im in love with you."

OMG!THANK EVERYBODY WHO WAITWED! THANK U ALL THE COMMENTS! THANK U EVERY THING! The story will explain why he loves her and all that in the next chappie!

THANKS AGAIN!

LOLsmileyfaze


	7. The Plan and Secret Alliance

This is a new post to my fic that's still going so very strong. I'm so proud of myself. I can't believe this!

"But why are you in love with me for?" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Because whenever there's a challenge we are always by each other. Whenever we need each other we are always there. And the day I met you I loved you. I was just so caught up in when to tell you, how to tell you, what I'd do if we were alone, what to say if we had a moment…" Naruto's face turned dark red as he kept talking. When he finally stopped she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"I've been thinking dirty thoughts about you ever since I broke up with Sasuke. And since you and hinata aren't together anymore I figured that maybe I should have given you time to get used to being single again. " Naruto looked at her sadly.

" I don't need time." Naruto climbed off his bed. "I need you."

Hinata had started walking back to the cabin and when she made it to the steps she began listening to their whole conversation. Naruto and Sakura unaware hinata was there just kept having their friendly discussion.

"Do you think that maybe fate did this?" Naruto looked at Sakura confusedly as she walked over to him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Nah. If anything I think it was just me being clueless."

Karin walked in cheering her ass off. "No more HinaNaru! NO MORE AT ALL! (*Clap clap*) NO MORE HinaNaru! NO MORE AT ALL! HAMMER TIME!" Karin started break dancing. She did flips, kicks, crump moves, the dougie, cat daddy, cupid shuffle electric slide, Ricky Bobby, some moves like Jagger, Thriller, and some extra jazz hands. For added 'pizzazz'.

"NO MORE KARIN! NO MORE AT ALL!" Sasuke's voice could be heard as glass shattered leaving Karin on the ground knocked out cold for the rest of the night."Damn. I just got that vase too!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran in and fell to his knees in tears. "MARIA!" He screamed. When he realized he looked liken a complete idiot he asked if anybody had caught it on tape and posted it to the camp website.

Hinata soon entered and squinted her eyes at Naruto. "I know I'm gorgeous. " Naruto smirked at hinata as she quickly turned away. She needed to think fast. 'I got it!' "Sasuke baby come here." Hinata sat on her bed and Sasuke followed her over. "Baby my feet hurt!" She pouted as he smirked taking off her flip flops and massaging her feet for her making her slightly moan. Naruto shook his head quickly in surprise trying to make sure he was still in real life. They began kissing as Naruto's mouth dropped.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru trailed off s he looked at Naruto and then back at the pleasure feeling hinata and then at the entering Ino and then back at Naruto and then back at hinata and then back at the door which now was free of anything but crying.

Outside

Shikamaru walked outside to comfort the crying Ino. She cried on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat on the bench on the porch. "Why would Sasuke be such an asshole?" Shikamaru didn't know why but figured it was only because hinata was trying to hurt Naruto.

"Maybe that's Hinata's fault.

" Ino looked at Shikamaru as she wiped the tears from her eyes. " Why would hinata do anything to hurt me?" Ino trusted hinata to always be there for her. "Because she's jealous." A smirk stretched across Shikamaru's face. "You still have your man. But we need a way to figure hinata out in front of everybody." Ino also smirked as her and Shikamaru began hatching a plan to bring hinata's jealousy to the public.

Inside

"Sasuke baby could you go get me something to drink cuz I'm thirsty. " Hinata pouted as Sasuke kissed her lips and exited to go to Ino.

Outside

Shikamaru had left to go get another vase as Sasuke sat down next to Ino.

"Baby I'm-" Ino cut him off as she kissed him. They broke it and Ino looked at Sasuke seriously before slapping him gracefully with a smile.

"Too bad I don't care." Sasuke got up groaning in pain. "Watch where you throw your manicure bitch." Sasuke said as he looped both arms around Ino's waist and looked into her eyes.

He smiled as Ino began telling him about hinata and he already knew. He just didn't know he would soon be caught up in another episode of Karin's and hinata's alliance bullshit.

HOPE U LIKE! YEAH! I DECIDED TO HAVE KARIN AND PIÑATA FORM A SECRET ALLIANCE! NOTE ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY LINE AND THE RIGHT TO HAVE THE RIGHT TO .


	8. I Just Can't

Hi. This is chapter 8.

Shikamaru and Ino started handing out invitations to a party they were throwing near the lake at the camp. The note had when, where, and what to wear. You also had to bring a date. Sasuke and Ino were going together. Sakura and Naruto were officially a thing so they were going together as well. Shikamaru was going with a girl named Jessica who also happened to be his 'girlfriend.'

FLASHBACK

Naruto POV

I was walking to my cabin. Which was the last one because all the others were filled. I walked in forgetting I looked like a ten. Karin greeted me with a seductive walk and a sluttish smile. "Naruto Kun will be sleeping with me." I heard her say as she left the cabin. "You're her kun?" Shikamaru shook his head at me as he continued drinking out of his water bottle. " No. Its just that Karin's a hoe." Shikamaru laughed as Hinata entered the cabin in a beautiful sundress. "There's my Chan!" I walked up to her and kissed her on the lips softly. " Ew. There's my lunch." Shikamaru said as his face turned into playful disgust. I stopped kissing Hinata and looked at Shikamaru.

"See Shikamaru? That's why you don't have a girlfriend now asshole."

FLASHBACK END

She was really pretty in the eyes of all the guys. And Sakura. She wasn't a lesbian. (No offense to anybody who is) She just thought she was pretty. All the other girls thought she was a slut looking for a fresh batch of cookies if you catch my drift.

The day of the party finally came. The DJ's would be Choji and Neji since neither of them really danced that much. Naruto would handle the lights, Sakura would take care of the decorations and Ino and Shikamaru got the food done. Choji had offered but they thought about his habit to eat things impatiently.

Hinata was sort of frustrated about whom to bring. Kiba had a date already. And so did… Naruto. She would just have to find somebody. She noticed the guy Naruto was sitting with under the tree the other day.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had fell asleep under a tree next to a girl Hinata suspected was the one Shikamaru was talking about. His eyes suddenly shot open as he looked at Hinata. "Can you stop following me?" He asked as he got up facing her. "Can you stop treating me like this?" Hinata crossed her arms. "I think you followed me out here because you're a jealous bitch with trust issues." Hinata was in shock. "ME? ISSUES? That woke up the person that Hinata suspected was a girl. " Naruto what the fuck happened? " It was really a cute boy. Not cuter then Naruto. "Nothing." Hinata finally understood now. "YOUR GAY?" Naruto laughed as he kissed Hinata. He broke the kiss and backed her against a tree. "No. He's my friend from elementary school. Your my girlfriend Hinata." Hinata was confused as the strange boy walked away. "Relationships are never perfect. And you keep running back to something that was never meant to be. We aren't ready for a full scale relationship. So why do you keep trying to make it work?"{I fixed my grammar.}

FLASHBACK END

She put on her best smile and strutted over to him while thinking 'Im acting like Karin.'

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey J-bitch!" He signaled a high five. He got it in the face. "J-BITCH?" She looked at him angrily. He stumbled to the ground on his butt while holding his face. "That's what everybody on this camp has been calling you. That's one terrible nickname . Especially for someone as beautiful as you." Hinata became quite flattered. Karin became quite flattered as well. From the earpiece in Hinata's ear. "Tell him he looks stunning like his eyes. " She said through Hinata's earpiece. Hinata giggled. "Youre eyes look stunning." He smirked as he got up. "Well im Derek. It's nice to see you again Hinata." Hinata smiled. "So do you have anything planned with Naruto this weekend?" Hinata looked at the floor. "Not anymore." His tone became worried. "Why? What happened?" Hinata looked back up at Derek and kissed him. She let all emotions and thoughts Naruto related, love, hate, and frustration go into the kissas she wrspped her arms around his neck. Naruto's expression became disgust and surprise as he whispered to Shkamaru. "Doesn't she know that's Sabrina?" Shikamaru laughed. "Nah. Let it sink in." Naruto didn't know what he was talking about. Nobody knew exactly.

When 'Derek' and Hinata finally broke the kiss they looked at eachother with odd epressions. Derek looked at Hinata in disgust and Hinata looked at Derek in confusion. "Ah?,what's wrong Derek?" Hinata asked worried. "EW HINATA!" Karin laughed over the earpiece. "THE DEAL WAS IF YOU MAKE NARUTO JEALOUS ENOUGH I CAN KEEP HIM! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD TO KISS SABRINA TO DO IT!" Hinata's mouth dropped. "SABRINA? OMG IM SO-" Sabrina slapped Hinata. Hinata lost her balance and fell on the table behind her. It broke as her blood from her nose mixed in with the tears from her eyes. Naruto and everybody else laughed their asses off.

"I can see why Naruto dumped you. Your sick." Sabrina had took offthe realistic boy disguise in front of Hinata making her feel even more bad then she already felt. Hinata snatched out her earpiece sick of Karins laughter, and threw it on the ground. "You don't want to damage your ears. But how about I damage your face?" Hinata gasped as Sabrina brung her fist to her eye. Hinata gasped for air. She struggled to get up and when she finally did she threw a heel at Naruto.

"I tried to love you. I tried and tried. Your a bastard. I can see why your mom's still not here to pick you up you son of a bitch!" Hinata took off her other heel and ran away from the lake barefoot and dissapointed and as many more emotions filled her heart the main one she had was regret. And if she ever got pregnant with Naruto's baby she would give it up for adoption. She didn't want any memories of Naruto.

Hinata kept running and didn't look back. athere were brightlights heading torwards her soshe stopped. The lights did too to reveal a honda. It was a dark purple and it looked so beautiful in Hinata's eyes.

A stranger exited the car and as the figure came closer to Hinata it was Naruto's mother.

"Hinata it has been so long dear!" Kushina hugged Hinata and quickly let go realizing her chockra wasn't as great as she would expect from the strong Hyuga. Kushina looked at Hinata's bruised face and behind her because of the fireworks she could seeand laughter she could hear. "What happened?" Kushina had always cared for Hinata and to Hinata , Kushina was like a second mother. "Your son." Hinata had tears running down her face. They were even more than the last time.

"My son hit you?" Kushina wasn't taking Naruto's bullshit. Not again. He had hit a woman once and that was enough. Juvinille prison must not have went through that empty head. "No. His friend did." Kushina shook her head. "Why?" Hinata's eyes were filling with tears again."Because he dumped me." Kushina's mouth dropped open. Thier relationship was so perfect. On the inside Kushina was doing the cha-cha slide an saying: PRAISE GAWD ALMIGHTY! She always had thought it wasn't going to work out. Naruto was usually never tied down to one girl. He had a mistress and ho's on speed dial. There was that stripper at that club and that porn star from Hawaii. He never was tied down **NEVER.**

"Why'd he dump you? You are such a nice girl!" Hinata turned around. "We had an arguement. It was so stupid. I wish I could forget it. But I can't. It hurt me so much. And I miss him. Sakura and Naruto have hooked up and I don't want to do anything else to hurt myself, or the people around me. I'll just go tell Naruto you're here so he can get his stuff." Hinata began walking. "He actually called me to tell me that he didn't want to leave." Hinata face the ground.

"Yesterday?" Kushina sighed heavily and got in her car. "Yes. And it's a little bit of a way to walk." Hinata cranked her car to follow Hinata.

LATER

The party was still going but grew silent when Hinata and Kushina walked in. Naruto and Sakura were nowhere to be found, which Hinata noticed when she started looking for Naruto. "Hi mrs. Uzumaki." The crowd said in was a very well known mom since she was a head designer at a teenage clothes brand.

"Hi. Where's Naruto?" The crowd pointed to the lake shore which was a couple miles. Hinata directed Mrs Uzumaki and together they made it to the shore.

Naruto and Sakura were sharing a kiss. But the position they were in was a little weird for Hinata to comprehend. She was on top of him and kissing on his neck and hugging his right leg and... in his shorts. And Hinata was Naruto was enjoying it. She became angry. Mrs Uzumaki called Naruto's name and both Sakura and Naruto stood up to face her.

"Why are you making Hinata cry?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to her. She's sensitive. Maybe she hurt herself or something." Hinata boiled inside. **"THE ONLY PERSON WHOS BEEN HURTING ME IS YOU."** Kushina smirked. **"****BUT YOU DO THAT TO EVERY GIRL YOU SO CALLED "FALL IN LOVE WITH." IM PRETTY SURE AFTER YOU GET TIRED OF SAKURA YOU'LL BE ON TO THE NEXT. JUST LIKE YOU TREAT ME. I HATE YOU." **

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyes sparkled with tears. "Now you see how I felt. How I still feel. Why I regret you ever being a part of me. A part I regret." Naruto's jaw tightened. "And that's why you can't get over me. That's why you had me make a fool out of myself. Because you're not over me. If you were I wouldn't be here right now. Would I?" Naruto couldn't hold the tears that were forcing themselves out his eyes.

"How do you know i'm not over you?"

"Because you did this."

"Maybe if you kept you're little immature ass away from me."

"IMMATURE?"

"You didn't hear me the first time?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"You know if you didn't show up this wouldn't have happened."

"You know if we would have just forgot about each other this wouldn't have happened."

"I cant."

Hinata's expression turned blank.

"What are you talking about?"

"I CANT."

"WELL TRY!"

"I DID!"

"TRY HARDER!"

Naruto couldn't believe her. He figured maybe she wanted to start over. Kushina knew that mask would come off soon. Naruto just wasn't saying what was needed to break her. "I did. and now I'm confused." Hinata laughed.

"Really? Then why was Sakura's hand in your pants?"

"Why is that any of you're biz?" Sakura shot at Hinata. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want an answer. Silence is enough." As Hinata turned to leave a warm hand touched hers. Naruto layed his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so so sorry."

"Hinata pushed his hand away but then he tightened his grip. "Let me go." She pleaded. As bad as she wanted to jump in his arms she just couldn't. She was to hurt that he thought she would take him back so easily.

HEY! I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING! BUT I SHALL GET BACK TO THE STRANGE THINGS LOVE CAN DO! AND BAD BOYS FANS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON!

.


	9. The End Of A Relationship

Hey peoples! I am so sorry bout the wait! Here it is!

Moments had passed and soon everyone was speechless. Hinata had no idea what to say. Neither did Sakura. And Kushina was falling apart and losing her patience. She hadn't had this much drama since the summer of 91. Ah, good times. Hinata looked at Naruto who was stubborn enough to keep holding on to her.

"Hinata I really want to end this game. Its not worth this." Naruto loosened his grip but not enough for her to slip away.

"Then why did you start this? Why are you intentionally trying to hurt me?" Sakura sighed.

"When Naruto told me about the break up between you two we formed a plan to see how much you would miss him and how long you could go without him. It really wasn't that long. And it must have been really hard if you kissed Jessica."

Hinata sighed as well as she straightened her hair with her one hand. "But this was just taking it too far. How could you? Is this what love feels like?"

"No. And I really shouldn't have… Hinata I am so sorry." Naruto grabbed Hinata's waist and hugged her tightly. He put his face in her hair and breathed softly.

"No Naruto. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. For the argument. For being so insecure." She pushed away and straightened her outfit once more.

"And for about to fall for you're lies again." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hinata please try and understand! Naruto just…!"Sakura fell to the ground red in the face from the slap of her life. Groaning in pain she sighed and tried to shake it off. "Yea he nothing. I've learned a lot of things in my life. One of them was to never trust you."

Naruto bit his lip as the girl he just explained himself to walked in front of him. "SO NOW WHAT?" She turned away and walked away.

"Dang. "Kushina laughed. And Naruto began getting pissed off. "Mom wait for me in the car." Sakura had recovered but tried to figure out what was going on. "Naruto! Wait!"

Sakura ran after Naruto who ran and didn't stop running until he barged into his cabin. Shikamaru woke up screaming and turned both ways quickly two times with a knife inn his hand before turning to the doorway. "Naruto what's wrong with you man?"Shikamaru woke up Sasuke. "You look angry." Naruto walked over to the closet he shared with Sasuke and started grabbing random things.

"Hinata and her just… god!" He threw everything in a book bag. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "You're losing you're sanity dude. Girls aren't worth it! What you should do is take a break. It's better when you're single. You worry about nothing!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke hit him on top of the head.

"But you're not. So shut up." Shikamaru held his head and shook it off.

"I guess you're right. I mean… but it was like the relationship was so perfect. I really loved her. I really did. She was my everything. Now its like a whole part of me is gone." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto fell roughly and wildly on Karin's bed. Not caring and sighed.

"You sound like a gay guy on Young And The Restless. Let it go Naruto."

Naruto threw a pillow at Sasuke and sighed again as he rolled over. "But how am I going to move on now? She was just so perfect for me!"

Shikamaru softly smiled.

"I was?" Hinata trailed as Naruto sat up to look at her. "You were. But you don't want to fall for my lies anymore." Naruto zipped the bag and walked passed her.

"See you around guys around." He laughed before quietly closing the door.

Hinata looked down at the ground and tears fell from her eyes.

"The end."

Hinata fell to her knees while Sasuke and Shikamaru were left speechless.

THIS IS SO SHORT! BUT IM TRYING TO FINISH MY SCHOOL WORK! NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER AND IM PLANNING ON A SEQUEL! MAYBE SO!

THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOR BELIEVING IN THIS STORY!

Hime-Love-97

FlameOfaFriend94

Suki77

YOU ARE SO GREAT!


	10. The Finale!

Got bored. Wrote the finale to season 1!

Hinata looked up at Shikamaru and Sasuke. She couldn't believe all this had happened. She had lost her boyfriend because of Karin. She had been talked about all over the campus because of Karin. Naruto had left because of Karin. It was all Karin's fault.

"KARIN! I HATE YOU!" She banged her fist down on the wooden floor as she screamed to the world. Karin, peering through the doorway at the entire scene shed a tear. "It's all my fault…" She trailed off. Her expression became a lot more serious, and without a single thought she ran to find Naruto.

Inside the cabin

An hour had passed and everyone except for the girl whose heart had shattered was asleep. Her pillow was stained deeply with mascara. "Naruto I am so sorry! I am so sorry!" She cried so much. She hugged her knees and buried her face in the space between them to make her crying more muffled. She wanted everyone to get a peaceful sleep. She silenced herself soon. Sasuke eventually awoke and came down to comfort her. He let her rest her head on his shoulder, and held her tightly. ""Hina-Chan, Naruto will be back. It's all that slut Karin's fault. She ruined your life. I hate her with a burning passion." That sort of cheered Hinata up. Camp was just so different without Naruto's presence. She sighed.

"Yea… I know." She laughed. Sasuke silently chuckled to himself. Maybe camp without her closest companion around wouldn't be so bad after all.

Outside

"Naruto! Naruto wait! Please!" Karin had saw the blonde angrily walk and had caught up with him in a matter of second. Girls like her had to run. It was a skill they had to gain in order to stay alive. Naruto turned and sighed. What was Karin doing following him around? She wasn't getting anything out of this. She had might as well leave.

When she had managed to get close enough she stopped to catch her breath. After moments of deep exhaling, Karin regained her composure.

"Naruto… everything is all my fault. If I would have never tried to get my way, I would have never hurt Hina-Chan. Sadly, things went too far and I regret every moment. It's just that well, every girl on campus has been falling for you…" She trailed off and hung her head. "Even me. I hurt Hina-Chan so bad! I didn't mean to." Tears fell from her eyes and hit the ground silently. "You two were so happy. You're relationship was one of a kind. But I ruined that. You're going home. You don't want to stay here anymore. I ruined you're life, you're love, and you're happiness… and for hurting you and Hina-Chan… I am so sorry."

Unaware, Karin was pulled into a hug. She let all her emotions fall free. She cried into his chest and buried her face deeply in his shirt.

"You know, it takes a strong person to admit that their wrong…. You of all people… ruined my life, and by simple words…made it better." Karin let go of Naruto's shirt and looked into his eyes. Her face lit up. He smiled. Running quickly, he headed in the direction of camp. Karin sprinted after behind knowing eve though Naruto was never going to be hers, she would still have some eye candy.

Back at Camp (Horrible time skip but there's a major purpose.)

Hinata awoke to loud cheering. She groaned. Somebody had probably beat Karin's ass or something. Getting up, she walked outside and after moments let a tear drop to the ground at a major surprise.

I know! What! I cut it short? Well yea since I mean, there's a season 2. I will continue and the drama has not ended. Things change and people change too. This story was rushed like nobody's biz but all that will change because my writing skills have improved! I want to leave suspense. There you all go. It's unsatisfying. So I wont be surprised if you flame. I mean, I hate leaving a story unfinished. Its whack when that happens! I am BACK! I LEFT BUT I HAVE RETURNED!

PandabooAKA


End file.
